Harry Potter and the new life
by Pascall of the Forogers
Summary: What if, on that fateful Halloween eve, Sirius was at the Potters? What if Sirius died instead of James? Would Harry Potter have a normal childhood, or would Voldemort find a way of ruining it?


A\N:This is my first story,hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I'd like to thank my beta and older sister, Lilystar of Spam and RPing.

Chapter 1:The killing

Chapter 1.

It was Halloween night, and Sirius Black was staying at the Potters house. Normally on Halloween the Marauders would be out trick or treating (Normally tricking) and Lily was have a night out with her friends, Alice Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows and Mary MacDonald. But this night was different; The Potter's were under the Fidelius Charm.

The reason they were under the charm was because James and Lily Potter's son, Harry, was being hunted. Hunted by a dark wizard because of a prophecy that may not even be about him.

On this eventful Halloween Night, Lily Potter was playing with baby Harry on the living room floor. Sirius and James were chatting about Quidditch, and Lily hoped that Harry wouldn't be obsessed with the game as well.

With a bang, the front door opened and fell on the floor. James shot up from his seat and yelled "Lily! Take Harry, and run!" With a frightened glance at her husband and his best friend, Lily grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. James and Sirius looked at each other and sprinted into the hallway, their wands abandoned in the living room.

The two pranksters came face to face with the darkest lord of all time - Lord Voldemort.

"Why are you here?" James demanded, trying to stall so his wife and child could get away. The killer hissed, wand out, "To kill your son."

James and Sirius stood there, and knew it was the end. It was silent. The wind blew around the house, and long ago laughter fled from the air. Finally, Sirius spoke. "Is that what your here for?! Harrys never done anything to you! Think about it! He has a life to live for! He has a RIGHT to live! You're a cold blooded killer - killing an innocent child!"

James looked at Sirius and smiled slightly, thankful for his friends speech. Voldemort smiled sickly and whispered "I don't care. Now move - both of you!"

James announced boldly "No! I'd rather DIE than move!" Voldemort hissed "Is that so? Well then-" his voice raised, and he roared "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Just before it hit James, Sirius jumped in front of him. The world seemed to slow dow. The green light hit the dog amagius, and he sunk to the floor, still.

Voldemort threw the frozen James into the wall, knocking him walked past Sirius and James' bodies, and briskly walked straight up the stairs to where Lily was clutching Harry in her arms.

Voldemort burst into the nursery, wand still out. "Give me the boy." The Dark Lord hissed. Lily refused immediately, and began to plead. Voldemort grabbed Harry, and threw Lily into the wall, knocking her out like her husband. He looked down into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter, and softly whispered "Avada Kedavra."

...

Lily woke up with a jolt. Seeing Harry in his cot crying, She ran over and hugged him hard. "Oh Harry, my angel, my baby..." she whispered, her tone full of relief. She looked at him, noticing he had a lightning bolt scar on his head. She also realised the house was wrecked and ran down stairs, Harry still in her arms.

When She saw James and Sirius, she giggled and James woke up and grabbed his glasses.

He ran over to Lily and Harry and gave Lily a one armed hug. "Wheres Sirius?" questioned James. Lily looked up at him and whispered "Dead."

Lily and James were sad about Sirius, but James was the worst. After they got over the fact they were alive, they went to one of James best friends, Remus' house. When they were there James knocked on the door. Remus came and told them to come in. He asked them why they where here. James and Lily explained quickly, and the three adults all sighed at the end of the tale.

Remus was sad about Sirius, but James was still the saddest out of the three. Soon Harry woke up, crying so Lily fed him,and then put him to bed in Remus' room. An hour Remus,Lily and James all went to bed after Remus firmly insisted they stayed. The next morning was a peaceful morning. Remus got along well with Harry, James and Lily had decided to move to one of the many Potter Manors in the country - they were ready to be a normal family.

A/N:Sorry about the chapter being short,I had like no ideas i'll try make the next chapter longer.


End file.
